User talk:ProSlayer64
Thanks Thanks for your help around the wiki. I appreciate it, especially since we need to replace some lower quality images. If you want to contact me, I'm mostly on Toontown, ToonTask.com, and on the wiki under the same username (Bermuda). I can send you an SF code. You're very welcome. I wanted to provide help prior to the closing of the game. ProSlayer64. (talk) 18:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Hiya. I just wanna say I'm pretty impressed with your edits! At least we got you to hold down the fort on the cog images before Toontown closes (I took care of that in 2012, but quit the game before November). Anyways, kudos to ya! --Master Spaaaaark! (talk) 02:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Back to you! And thank you very much for the compliment. ProSlayer64. (talk) 02:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) TTK Problems? Can you list some of the problems trying to make posts on ToonTask, getting into chat, etc? I'll contact the mods from then on. Well, it appears I can't post on certain topics. This also extends to the "The Lobby"'s "Start here!" child board. Whenever I attempt to change my avatar, an error message pops up reading; "member_profile_disabled". As for the chat, I can't seem to find the section. ProSlayer64. (talk) 03:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, can you tell me your username on ToonTask? Might help the mods a bit. For now, I just recommend you post on other sections. :As I appear in-game; Super Flipperflipper :And I suppose I could at the time being. ProSlayer64. (talk) 03:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::You'll have to get your account validated first in order to do everything on ToonTask. So, while your at it, just make 5 posts and wait for them to be approved by the moderators. ::Well that's fascinating. But on which sections? I can't even post on the child board mentioned earlier. ProSlayer64. (talk) 03:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, make comments on topics that are available to you. For example, you could just say "Congrats" to one of my posts (if that's available). :P lol :::All right! Let's hope I can at the least find them. Literally have no idea how this forum works, despite going to other forums, albeit they used a different design. :-V ProSlayer64. (talk) 03:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Your picture I just noticed this picture of my toon that you cut out. I was wondering if I could use it on my toon's page? It looks fabulous and I don't want it to go to waste. :D ~Lily ♥ 20:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to mention that. He asked me to talk to you about it. :P So basically, yeah, he did make it for you. lol ::Awesome! Thank you!! ::~Lily ♥ 20:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, I most certainly did create that for you. And you're welcome! Also Bermuda, you forgot to provide me a link. :C ProSlayer64. (talk) 21:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow, I'm so forgetful. :P Sorry about that. Anyways, maybe try commenting on this section and just click on the topics. http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/forum/69-screenshots/ thank you. thank you. thank you so much for this. i needed these transparent cogs and i dont own the software nessicary. thank you so so so so so so much. THANK. YOU. Legoman244 (talk) 00:02, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Legoman244